


Banana Pancakes

by Heybells2055



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heybells2055/pseuds/Heybells2055
Summary: Connor has him on a diet, has him exercising, and has him going to work on time.EW.





	Banana Pancakes

### Work Text:

“Lieutenant! Time to wake up!” Connor’s voice called through his door, and Hank tightened his pillow around his head, trying to shut out the blaring beep of the alarm clock, plus the now insistent android who might as well have been the alarm himself. He shouldn't have let Connor talk him into buying the stupid alarm in the first place. If he knew the android would do the job himself, he would have never agreed to waste a whole fucking 54 dollars on the stupid thing.

“Lieutenant! Up and at ‘em! I made breakfast, you don’t want it to go cold do you?” Connor’s voice was usually pleasant to listen to, but at the moment it just made Hank want to ram his head through a wall. “Hank your breakfast will ruin if you don't hurry up!”

“If it’s that vegan shit you’ve been force feeding me, I won’t mind.” Hank finally snapped, wrenching the covers off of himself and sitting up. He threw his pillow at the Alarm clock, only to reach forward and slam down on the alarm’s off button when the pillow missed its desired target. “Fucking alarm.”

“I made some fluffy flourless banana pancakes.”

“What the fu- oh god not again.” Hank grumbled to himself.

“I made sure to use all of the ingredients this time Hank! It’ll taste better, I guarantee it!”

“Yeah sure, ok Connor. I’ll be there in a fucking minute.” Hank sighed and stood up, stretching before immediately returning to his grumpy posture. He was not a morning person, and he would never be a morning person. Too bad his android roommate was. Before Connor, Hank almost never went into work until after 12 pm. Now he was there every fucking day by at least 9.

He missed being a lazy pathetic drunk sometimes.

Hank sighed, looking back mournfully at his bed. Well...time to start the day. Again.

He walked to his door and opened it, meeting the sight of an empty hallway. Hank paused for a moment, straining his ears so he could hear Connor and Sumo in the kitchen, who were both busy sounding bright and happy and awake. It made Hank scowl.

He dragged his feet all the way to the living room, hating every minute of his existence at the moment. He was going to be struggling with this whole ‘being awake at 8:00 in the morning’ thing for the rest of his life.

The first thing he saw when he reached the living room was Connor on the floor with sumo, the two playing tug-of-war. Connor was dressed in a pair of joggers and a light jacket, the apparel informing Hank the he had taken Sumo out for a run already. “Hey.” Hank said, watching the two wrestle. He noticed the thick glossiness of Sumo’s fur and smiled. “Hey Connor, I think that new dog food you got for Sumo is working. He looks healthier.”

“I told you Lieutenant. Just like I’m right about you looking healthier! Your breakfast is on the table.” Connor grinned up at him, laughing when Sumo jumped on him.

Hank rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face gave him away. He pretended to still be grumpy as he walked over to the table. He subtly looked down, frowning when he was once again proven wrong as he caught sight of his slimming stomach. Connor was right about the hamburgers and alcohol, but that didn’t mean Hank had to like it. Or the exercise. Or the new wardrobe because his old clothes were too big for him. Hank scowled for real as he sat down and started stuffing his face with the weird banana flavored pancakes Connor made, his only joy coming from the coffee Connor still let him drink. This going healthy bullshit was not a trip he wanted to take.

Hank kept eating, casting a shady glance over at Connor and Sumo, trying to decide if he could sneak sugar on his abomination of a breakfast. Connor was rolling around on the floor with Sumo, the two making so much noise Hank was surprised the neighbors hadn't shown up yet. He watched as Sumo launched himself in a mighty leap at Connor, noting with affection how much energy Sumo seemed to have now. He was like a puppy again. That new diet and all the exercise Connor made a more-than-happy-Sumo do was starting to pay off. Come to think of it, he had a lot more energy now, too... Fuck, once again, that was Connor’s doing. He was slowly turning into a respectable adult again and it was all Connor's fault.

Hank found it all strangely amusing. No one ever cared about the two of them the way Connor did. No one ever cared enough to worry about his health and he wasn't use to it. It was funny that a 'machine' as those bigots called him thought Connor had no soul at all when he was the only one who ever tried -and kept trying for that matter.

Maybe the pancakes weren't so bad...

“Sumo!” Connor chuckled as the Saint Bernard licked his face, snapping Hank out of his thoughts. He laughed too, shaking his head and going back to staring down his weird colored pancakes. This was his life now. Ruled by an android who got him up at a respectable time, made him exercise, made him take care of himself and made him go to work every day he was on the schedule. He was miserable. He couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very random and ends very abruptly. Lmao


End file.
